Soft Mornings
by MintIceTea
Summary: Clinomania, defined as the obsessive desire to stay in bed. Who knew it was contagious?


"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty."

Shota grunts and rolls away from the voice purring directly into his ear, pulling the covers over his head. He doesn't know what time it is, but it's too early for this shit.

"Uh – I don't think so." A hand tugs the blanket back, the sun hitting his face makes him flinch, but the soft kiss that follows helps to soothe. "C'mon my lovely sleepy prince, it's time to rise and shine."

Shota cracks an eye open, grunting at the sight of a too-damn-cheerful Hizashi.

He shouldn't be expected to deal with that kind of beauty first thing in the morning.

Hizashi grins, though it is soft and fond. "Or you know what – I'll shine if you rise."

Shota can't help returning a smile at that. Rolling onto his back, he stretches. Groaning as his back pops and creaks, arms arching overhead. When he opens his eyes again he sees Hizashi ogling him in clear appreciation. He had tugged the blankets lower while Shota was distracted, from his neck down to his hips. The bedroom air is cold against his bare chest. Shota reaches out, running his fingers through the loose blonde hair he can reach, beckoning his husband closer. Hizashi comes immediately, with a smile lighting up his face like the sun.

(Shine indeed.)

Shota pulls him down to lay beside him, running his hands over Hizashi's soft and won t-shirt. Something from a concert he had gone to years back, he barely wears it out of the house anymore. The fact that he was still lounging around in it meant that whatever reason Hizashi had for waking him weren't urgent. So Shota tugs the neck of the shirt down just enough to press his lips to Hizashi's throat. Hizashi purrs happily, his arms wrapping around Shota and pulling him closer. But then he pauses.

He pushes Shota back down to see his face. His brow furrows in an attempt to frown.

" **HEY**! You tricked me!"

"Too late." Shota cackles and throws his leg over Hizashi's hip, effectively pinning him down. "You're trapped."

"No!" Hizashi protests, giving a halfhearted wiggle in attempt to escape. But he quickly gives that up, snuggling closer, tucking Shota's head under his chin. "Shocchan, c'mon, I had _plans_ for today."

"Mm. So sad."

Hizashi hums, running a hand up and down Shota's bare side. "At least compensate me for my troubles."

Shota leans back, and presses his lips against Hizashi's, pulling away as soon as he tries to deepen it. "There you go. I'm going back to sleep."

"Shotaaaaaaaaa." Hizashi whines. "C'mon, babe, you promised you'd run an errand with me."

"It's my day off, I can do what I want."

"Should've known you'd just want to sleep on me." Hizashi mutters. He settles his head comfortably on the pillow despite his grumbling.

"I can sleep without you if you rather." Shota makes as if he's going to let go, but Hizashi clings tighter to him.

"No, no." Hizashi nuzzles into Shota's hair, sighing happily. "It can wait. I'm staying."

"Good." Shota closes his eyes. "Sing to me."

"Bossy," Hizashi whispers, but it sounds more like a compliment than a complaint. He hums softly for a moment, probably shifting through his mental song library before he starts to sing. " _There are places I remember, all my life, though some have changed, some forever not for better, some have gone, and some remain."_ Shota smiles, the English words are vaguely recognizable, though he's unsure of the meaning of most of them. The low affectionate pitch of Hizashi's voice gets the meaning across clear enough.

As much as Hizashi loves music and singing, he always says that he's an average singer. Shota disagrees. There are very few singers that Shota likes, much less actively seeks out listening too, and he'd choose Hizashi over all of them any day.

(That's a little sappy, but oh well. That's what Hizashi does to him.)

" _But of all these friends and lovers, there is no one compares with you,"_ Hizashi gives Shota a fond squeeze, his hand pausing on his hip. Feeling sleepy and safe, Shota brushes his lips against Hizashi's skin. Wherever he can reach without moving much. Soft affection with no intent behind it. When he tires of even that slight movement he settles against Hizashi's chest and lets his eyes drift shut. Just listening as Hizashi's fingers carefully card through Shota's hair. Working out the snags with practiced gentleness that makes Shota feel precious and loved.

" _Though I know I'll never lose affection, for people and things that went before, I know I'll often stop and thin about them, in my life I love you more_."

By the time Hizashi finishes his song Shota is dozing. Warm and content, his thoughts pleasantly hazy, with his husband's heart beating steadily against his cheek.

Hizashi starts up another low song. With a sigh of contentment Shota drifts off into slumber.


End file.
